Hikari Diaries
by ClareTurner
Summary: This is my first D.N.Angel fanfic that I wrote myself. This is Satoshi's POV throughout the series in both the Manga and the Anime.Warning: Contains some Yaoi.


**Hikari Diaries**

Disclaimer: I do not own D.. This is my first fanfiction for this series (written by myself anyway), so please enjoy it. Please do not flame me, it isn't nice. Even know I act the most like Daisuke, I like Satoshi better, so I decided to create this from his point of view, and how I think he felt throughout the entire series, as a mixture of the manga and the anime combined. I will go by all the parts where Satoshi is.

Warning: This will contain some Yaoi thoughts… don't say I didn't warn you.

Chapter 1: Dark Mousy

Satoshi Hiwatari, previously Hikari, woke up that day not expecting to hear that the arch enemy of his bloodline was back. He woke up, strolled over to his bathroom without a shirt as usual, and went on with his morning ritual. He took a shower, brushed his teeth, and did the other obvious other activities associated with waking up.

After he ate breakfast, he was ready to leave in his limo when the phone rang.

"hello?" He said a bit annoyed.

Hiwatari-sama, we just received a warning letter from the Ledgendary Phantom Theif Dark!"

"Are you sure?" Satoshi said making sure he heard him right.

"Yes! It said he's going to steal the 'Sacred Maiden' at 9:00pm tonight!"

"Very well… I will be there. But now I must go. I will be late otherwise."

They said their goodbyes, and Satoshi was off to school. The entire time he was grinning. He had always wanted to meet the infamous Dark Mousy. He wanted to test his skills against him. However, he was also afraid of the curse of his family… the Hikari curse…

_Dark…_ Satoshi suddenly heard a very dark, foreboding voice in his head. He immediately held his head and fought back this darker half of himself. He hated him. He wanted a normal life… he didn't want that psyco taking over. He shook the feeling away and went into the school building.

Now you may wonder why a genius boy like Satoshi would want to go to a lowly middle school. Part of this came from his adoptive father who wanted to keep an eye on the Niwa family (unbeknown to him.) But Satoshi's agreement to it was simple; He wanted to feel like a normal fourteen year old boy. He already graduated college and was made police commissioner, but he wanted to get to know other peers of his own age.

However, he still was the outcast. No one spoke to him, and none of the girls interested him. The girls of this age were mainly self-centered and annoying. He wasn't sure if he was completely gay or completely strait. He just didn't have much time to be thinking of dating anyway.

"Daisuke! What's wrong with you!" Saehara's loud voice came from the other side of the room. Really the boy was an embarrassment. He was annoyed at the fact that Niwa Daisuke was in a zombie-like state. However when he started talking about something happening that night, it got Satoshi's attention. His father must have told him that something was going down. After school, Daisuke took over Saehara's job of cleaning duty. Satoshi was always watching Daisuke because his father told him that he should.

Satoshi followed him. Sure enough after the card did not open the door, Daisuke was able to enter the room by entering a key. That was something only a spy, thief, or other delinquent could do.

"Hi…Hiwatari-kun!" he said when he noticed his presence."Did…did you see that?"

"See what?" he lied.

"Huh? Oh... nothing…" They then made a little bit of small talk. Satoshi told the others that had to help to not go because he wanted time alone with Daisuke. He wanted to talk to him because of his suspicions.

"I told them they didn't have to help. I told them that I needed some time alone with you…" he said with a grin. "Are you free…tonight?"The boy staggered. "What's wrong? Did you have something… more important to do?"

"No… its just that…see…today just happens to be my birthday…"

"Too bad… I guess it can't be helped then…"

"Well…what made you chose me?" he asked obviously asking why he wanted to get to know someone.

"You like paintings as much as I do. I wanted to talk about things like that." This wasn't really lying. He did want to talk to someone about things other than work or school. He did want a friend.

After school, Satoshi went straight to the museum where the "Sacred Maiden" was to be stolen from. He waited patiently in the room waiting for Dark. Soon he arrived.

"Bingo…" Dark said after he took down the protective barrier.

"Congratulations." Satoshi said from the doorway. "I'm happy that I was able to meet you in my lifetime…"Satoshi attacked Dark pinning him to the ground and putting handcuffs on him. "I'm afraid I can't let you go…My whole existence is to capture you. Beyond that there is nothing else." Satoshi created handcuffs and held Dark down. Suddenly there was a bright light, and Dark's personality changed.

There was suddenly two Darks surrounding Satoshi. He tried to get him again, but Dark held him back and escaped with the "Secret Maiden."

Satoshi went home after that long day, and took out his diary. He relayed the events of the day, and got ready for bed. He took out his clean sweat pants, took off his shirt, and went to bed.


End file.
